Spiders aren't bad
by Nathoron Ehud Nertrender
Summary: After Spider-man:Blue Kinda a gwen revievle. Finished
1. Oh, frail memory!

Disclaimer: Like the rest of the site I own nuttin' A/N this is my first fanfic Krrrrk  
  
Wrrrrrr  
  
Uh hi Gwen, it's me again. (A/N: for those of you who don't know, in Spider- Man: Blue ,awesome read by Sale and Loeb, Peter Parker had made tapes about how he and Gwen got together, he narrated these tapes as if he was speaking to Gwen.. This story starts after he was done and went to bed then woke up in the night) I tried to sleep but I had another dream: this time you were falling from a bridge like when you died. only as you were falling you transformed into a little girl. And the funny thing is that I recognized her as you. And when I woke something from my past stirred. Well so did MJ so if your all fine I'll let her listen in. K?  
  
To begin:  
  
I was "just the happiest boy ya ever seen" as my Uncle Ben and I left the Scifi/horror/monster con.  
  
"Uncle Ben! Uncle! Wasn't dat da coolest thing ever," I was buzzing around full of joy  
  
"Yeah, pretty amazing. What sorta free stuff do got dare?" Good ol' Uncle Ben always lookin' out fer me.  
  
"This poster of a bunch of the famous monsters, this Flash Gordan stuff, some other posters some reading stuff, the comic book I won, the pulp I won, a bunch of other stuff."  
  
"How 'bout any thing up here," good my ol' uncle tapped on his head reminding me to grow the best thing I had.  
  
"Oh yeah, the giant bugs are really small and are walking in a tiny city and..." I just rolled off about a dozen other things.  
  
"Good, how 'bout we stop fer some ice cream." "Oh thank you, Uncle Ben! Indeed, this has been (A/N pun not intended: Ben, been) A most glorious day! Muhwahahahahahah-a!" I gave the best evil scientist impression I could.  
  
When we entered the soda shop Uncle went up to order as I looked for a place to sit. It was then I spotted a little girl sitting alone.  
  
"Whatcha doin'" "I'm waiting fer my friend and his father," there was somtin' about that cute lil' girl. I was too young and too much of a geek to understand or desire a crush, I knew there was something I liked about her.  
  
"Mind if I site here?" Hey I just a little kid do you think I knew any better lines "Uh, sure I guess. So where didja get all dat stuff." "My uncle Ben and I went to a Scifi con with my uncle fer my Birth day." "Really!" her eyes were wide with interest, "I was just there with my friend and his father. I thought it was the most boring thing on the planet!" so much for common interest. "Deep plot lines, far reachings of the imagination, intriguing characters, and all of it explained! how could ya not enjoy dat?!"  
  
"Oh! I don't know, I guess it's just sorta a guy thing." "Maybe ya just need some one to explain it to you in a way you understand..." well that lead into quite a conversation. For the first time in my life I was actually pleasantly conversing with some one my own age. Oh, she was so sweet and kind and kinda pretty (Her long blond hair, the cute dress). I don't think I ever had so much fun just talking.  
  
As we were discussing what determines if a monster is good or evil a little spider walked by.  
  
"Eww! Kill it! Kill it!"  
  
"C'mon this spider hasn't done nuttin' to ya"  
  
"When I was little I got bit by a spider. I've been terrified of them ever sense."  
  
So It's your fear that's the villain! In fact this spider might be a human who has been transformed into a spider by an evil scientist: 'Help me! My name is Fred. I need your help!  
  
"Hehe!" She laughed then played along, "O dear sir I can help you. What do I need to do"  
  
"'You must,'" I continued my part as the spider as we watched him scurry around, 'go to the-'  
  
SMACK A boy wearing a green evil mask just smashed the center object.  
  
The little girl Obviously knew him, "Harry! What on earth on earth did you do that for! You killed Fred!" "C'mon ya hate spiders. Has this creep been bothering you," before she could answer he continued, "c'mone let's go... NOW!"  
  
She got up and left. As she left I called out for her to ask her name. All I heard was "Gw-" the noise of the shop drowned the rest out.  
  
I know the chances are a million to one but... could she be... Just maybe. Do you know.  
  
Please I wish I knew... Oh Gwen Spiders Aren't Bad... not evil...  
  
Pete finished up the tapes and the two walked to bed, "I just needed that out of my system. I hope you don't think I'm living in some fantasy.  
  
MJ snuggled up to her husband.  
  
What did ya guys think fer my first. Can I hear some pointers please. 


	2. Service

Disclameir: By defintation Fanfictoin are writtin by the fans not the owners. Thus I donot legaly own the copyrights to anything.  
  
Am I some sorta sicko? Here I lay next to my beautiful wife, and all I can think of is some blonde girl who died years ago. And yet this isn't some longing for some pretty girl from my past to waltz into my life to fulfill some adulterous fantasy. No, I can't quite explain what I fell. I guess it's a reminder of the responsibility I had. I Failed you! Gwen! I Failed your father! He told me to take care of you... And I let the Green Goblin Take you. I let him drop you. When I tried to save you I snapped your neck! I am a failure!  
  
... .... ..."Uh MJ?" Where did she go? She must have got up while I was deep in thought.  
  
Hmm. Not in the bathroom. I better check down stairs.  
  
Wow! "MJ! It's only 6:30 AM and your all ready making breakfast!"  
  
She is wearing a simple green dress. It reminds me of something from the middle ages. Seems hand sewn. She reaches in to the oven to pull out some biscuits, "Uh, hi Pete. I couldn't sleep.," she throws the biscuits into a basket on the table, "I checked and today's Saturday, the day after Valentine's Day," of course it was that's why last night I was remembering Gwen last night (A/N I don't know if when "Blue" came out if Valentine's Day was on a Friday, but the story is not very year pacific. Anyways it's just my just a fanfic), "So how about we spend the day doing something a bit romantic yet unusual."  
  
I grab the hot water off the stove and a cup and a lemon tea packet. I sit down and began to pure "Got any Ideas?" As I drink my tea I gaze at her crimson hair flow over the shoulders of her green clad body.  
  
"Actually since my career and your alter ego have us in the limelight often, I thought we might do some community service."  
  
"So.. What kinda service did you have in mind," Wow! Did she ever look so beautiful in green. Why doesn't she wear it more often.  
  
"Well Tiger, since you mention it the there is this one place that has been advertising for some volunteer help," Uh Pete, you notice she's doing all the work setting for breakfast while your just sitting there? As the thought enters me I get up to help set the table, "So what's the job and work?"  
  
"Oh, we would be talking with recovering patients at a mental hospital."  
  
Thbbbbttt! I spray tea all over and grab a paper towel to clean it up, "Say what! Spidy probably knows about half the creeps there! I do not do well with crazy people!"  
  
"Oh, come on. It's only the ones that are near ready to leave. C'mone they need our love. It eases them back into the real world. Who knows you might stop a criminal before he or she ever starts."  
  
"All right."  
  
Well that went well. It's a real nice campus. Trees all around. It has a real homey interior too. Today we just went through paper work and training. We'll be talking to people next week.  
  
Here we are! MJ brought cookies.  
  
This man seems nice enough, "Hello mister."  
  
"Hi son! come over here!"  
  
"So how are you today," so normal so far.  
  
"Good, good. I don't see things like I used too. Crazy things I mean. Things that aren't really there."  
  
"Oh, really?" O.K. so maybe now I'm a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah, as a scientist I dealt with a lot of chemicals. And so they started to effect me."  
  
"Really I'm a science professor myself...." We continue talking for about a half an hour. Finally Bill has to go to bed.  
As I look for some one else to talk too I here a female say that they can sense when spider-man is around and that he is around some where near now. When I turn around to see who was I see some thing (or rather someone that makes my mouth drop). A woman with long blonde hair flowing down her neck over a cute pink Strawberry Shortcake shirt and a pink, purple, and white flower dress, "Hi Pete" Huh!!!!...  
  
SO what did ya guys think? I know the narration was a bit experimental, but how did it go? Sorry that it was short and it took a while for the second one to come up. I had this Idea since before I joined, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it as a second chapter for this story. The first chap seemed to be a stand alone. Oh well. Tell me what ya think. And thank you Chiebie and Laura for reviewing. I would like to see more reviews though. 


	3. Talk with the Doc

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Pete hanged his head low and furiously ran his fingers through his hair, "can you give me a moment?" he held his finger out to signify that One moment and to hold the doctor back. He walked over and sat in a chair in the corner of the secluded room.  
Oh! How confusing could this be. He and MJ had just wanted to help some people fell less lonely. All was going good till some girl recognized I'm and a nurse told him he needed to talk to her doctor. Pete knew that he recognized her, but told him self that it was probably some villianess with out her mask. But if he was honest with him self he knew the truth.  
The doctor came up and had Peter and his wife follow. The entered a small office, Probably the doctor's. He was a tall skinny, awkward, man; sorta wrinkly, and his black hair was beginning to gray. He seemed extremely nerves and the sweat made his glasses slide down his nose repeatedly. Very nervously he began to speak, "Um, a, um... oh, I didn't realize how hard this was going to be this hard. Um, did you.. have you... that girl claims... finally the good doctor just blurted it out as fast as he could, "When we told the residents that we were going to have some visitors that girl you were just talking too asked who they were when we said Peter and Mary-Jane Parker she claimed to know you. Uh, her name is Gwendyoln Stacey."  
Of course it was that finale statement that sent our beloved Peter Parker into his current state of internal turmoil. In hope to clear the confusion Mary Jane spoke up, "Um, we knew a Gwen Stacey, but she died years ago."  
"Or seemed to have died. You see years ago Gwen's father , George, had me place this experimental object in her body. Acutely I had asked him if I Could use him as a guanine pig. He failed criteria though so he informed me that his daughter was interested. She past all the tests and willingly was put under.  
I had been working on a back up to spinal columns. it would take over some of the functions as her natural nerve conductor but at a lesser level. It also would be much more flexible.  
After a few years some of the other participants were having some bad side effects so we discontinued it. Unfortunately we discovered that removing the object was extremely dangerous. So since she didn't seem to have a reaction we left it in."  
"...And then when she "died" you took her slightly alive body and snack her off some where to revive her," Mary Jane reviled that she had caught on, "I can't figure out how you faked the body though!"  
  
The doctor just stood there quietly. They all did. Finally he spoke, "Well she need's to get out in the real world, but she's not ready to fly on here own yet. some things happened to her other than handicap her: She has a gift of discernment that's almost psychic, she can be extremely logical yet at times extremely emotional, she can be extremely intelligent, loves stories, is obsessed with romance, loves to role play, feels remorse for not liking Spider-man and finding out that he saved her. So do you guys want to take her...?"  
  
A/N sorry for the cliff hanger I needed to get this up. It was bugging me to get it up hope ya like it. 


	4. Like a daughter

Gwen was really happy. She was bubbling over with joy. Her blonde hair was made into two pig tails hanging from the back of her head. She was warring her favorite strawberry shortcake shirt and on old pair of jeans. MJ just stood there watching the knew addition to the family pull the cookies from the oven. Oh, maybe it's been about a month and a half or so since they brought her home to live with them. It was tuff Of course right away she figured out that Pete was Spider-man. There was a lot of reconciliation and explaining there. In fact there was a lot of explaining to do. The first two weeks or so were the hardest. Right now though Mary Jane just smiled as she and Gwen prepared snacks for Pete and his buddies.  
Pete was in a Role Play group that met on Friday night's. One of the groups geniuses (O.K. so they're all a bunch of freaky geniuses) had just developed a really advanced system and fantasy world. Since they were kicked out of the library Peter had decided to let them come over to their place to play.  
  
Knock, Knock. Mj got up and found Pete at the door. Standing their soaking wet in the rain MJ Pulled him in and gave him a big sloppin' kiss, "So hun, What didja find out?"  
  
"The guys will be here at 7:00," Pete pulled a couple of character sheets out of his brief case, "The said that they would be overly delighted to have the two of you play."  
  
"So what kinda dice are we using?" Gwen stood shyly at the door holding in her excitement of getting to play with the "gang"  
  
"Well young lady, Being created by the Stunning Eltikk brothers it couldn't be any other way then nearly every dice type possible! You know where every thing is in my office. You can go and get your character started write now," Pete handed Gwen the sheets, and she dashed off as soon as she got them, "Also Pages 8-12 are girds for you to draw your character from different angles, and 13 on are for illustrating as stated!" Proud as father with a daughter on varsity Peter shouted that last reminder to the giddy little girl. He then turned to his darling wife, " Uh, I fineshed all ready my character sheets, you should probably do the same."  
  
Quite obviously MJ was not ready to leave her husband, "So Chad and Travis wrote this one, huh?"  
  
"Uh yeah, Chad basically wrote it and Trav made it understandable. Um I guess I could help you two work on this."  
  
"Yeah, I would like that," The couple walked towards the study arms around each other...  
  
Gwen ran two the door as the knocking persisted upon it. It was 6:53 and "they" were here. Gwen had now changed into a long green. dress and wore her hair gracing down her back and flowing over her shoulder with a black head band on top.  
As she opened the door she couldn't help but giggle at the two Eltikk Brothers standing there in the rain sopping wet completely loaded down with gigantic suitcases.  
  
Chad gave a slight smile in return, "Mind helping us out a little?"  
  
Gwen picked up one of the lighter bags and returned the boy in green's smile, "For my lords I shall."  
  
As soon as all was brought in the two brothers began setting up on the table and reviewing all the basic materials.  
  
"Do ya won't one?" Chad turned his head back to see Gwen with a plate of goodies, "Hey! Don't look at the adventure you'll know exactly what is happening!"  
  
The lass was really kinda in a playful mood, "Awww, I won't read anything I shouldn't." "And how will ya know what and what not to read? Hmm?" "Uh, that pamphlet says "Player Guide" Chad rolled his eyes back and giggled a little, "all right, you can read that. Hey, can I take a look at your character sheets? Gwen handed them over. As he glimpsed over the material his eyes widened in awe, "WOW!!! this amazing I love your history and the way you got your strengths perfectly balanced. Hey! I really like your drawings!"  
  
Gwen quietly blushed, "Ya know I really like the system. While were waiting could you explain the history to me?"  
  
"Hmm, I think were pretty much set," Chad grabbed a cookie made clear with his bro. "Hey Trav, Ya mind if I go over the story with Miss Stacey?"  
  
"Sure, we got it all good here."  
  
Chad and Gwen sat on the couch for about 15 minutes. Gwen was totally in focus into what Chad had to say. He was such a nice lad.  
  
"Hey since all are here let us start," Gwen looked around and realized that more people had arrived, and Trav had just stepped her out of it. Chad was such a good teacher. Oh well, let's began. Everyone gather 'round and pulled out there sheets. Chad began to read through the Intro. It was so beautifully written, she could never get sick of it... 


	5. The game

Gwen flipped some coins, she rolled some dice. Check, add, subtract, compare, role play, pick character strength, continue... ...Successes! The Fairy elven maid has just been elected to lead the fairy peoples to the stronghold of refuge in the dark meadow.  
Chad, the narrator, turns to Peter and continues the quest, "Hafling, you are you are crawling through the cave when you hear something up ahead..." Pete makes the obvious move, "try listening to make out what I hear." Chad hands him a d100 (a 100 sided die), "It's a difficulty level of 6. you have a hearing level of 12." Pete rolls, "Success! What do I hear?"  
"You hear a scratchy foot steps and a strange hissing sound coming closer."  
"I ready my hafling blade."  
"You see a giant spider."  
"I rush and stab at it's mouth."  
"O.K. let us prepare for battle mode," Chad lays out the battle grids and such. Then through a very complex battle system they determine the winner. Finally, "You are victorious! gain two maturity units to the weapon skill for that weapon. Gain two units for strength in left arm three for right six for each leg, five for chest. Gain three for stab ability, two for block. Gain six for-"  
"Stop it!" Gwen covered her mouth in embarrassment, "Sorry I just got lost in thinking about a dream I have about this boy and his spider named Fred. You can continue."  
"Are you sure," Chad asked in a very loving and caring way, "Maybe we should call it a night."  
"No, I think we should finish for the night." With that said they continued playing all night long. Gwen had a very obvious talent. Of course as narrator Chad was pretty good too.  
  
Finally the session was done. They decided to meet next week same time. When all of the guests were gone MJ and Pete took Gwen up stairs. then they Pulled out the tapes and Pete spoke up, " Um, I did these over Valentines day night. I think you might want to listen to these.  
  
Gwen sat down and listened to them very intrigued..  
  
A/N: Sorry if it is rather short and abrupt, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Please review. 


	6. Life's a wrap

Hmmm. I guess it is my turn in the tale of how I got back into the current world, and survived. Well, that Night Pete had me listen to his tapes I spent the whole night listening to them. Wow. Well, I then realized that I could not go on with what I once had. The world, as reluctant as it was, moved on without me. I fell asleep to the wrrrr of the tape when it was done. When I awoke I went down stairs to see MJ makin'' breakfast. I quickly came to her aid.  
Then I told her the thought upon my mind, "Hey... Um... I was wonderin' if we could go down to the book and game store today," it had become a well established fact that that store was truly one of my favorites.  
"Well Gwendy, you got a lot of books and games. Why do you want to go there?'  
"I don't have what they've been advertising in the window lately."  
"And what is that?"  
I really don't think she had a clue, "A job." She was at least mildly surprised, "Um.. are you sure you ready for a big move like this?" "MJ, life was different the last time I was in it. I need to make a fresh start. If I ever want to have a normal life again. Besides there is hardly anything else I know better, and I'm not going to run a bridge jumping outfit," O.K. bad joke. MJ gave a slight half-hearted giggle, "All right let's go,"  
  
We drove down and filled out an application. I got an interview then the joblife started looking up from there. Pete and I talked out he difficulties of our past. We decided that I helped him enter into the social world from geekieness and I he helped me enter into the world after being isolated for so long.  
I started dating Chad and now were married. I own my own store Named Books, Games and Hobbies below our apartment. Chad is has gotten some of his modules published for some old games. Also just to let you know... here let me whisper.... I'm pregnant.  
  
THE END... for now. 


End file.
